


雙面鏡

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

1.

 

　　雖然喪鐘在殺敵的時候只比豬肉販還優雅一點點、留著一頭只要放進他的頭罩裡頭就會看起來像好幾天沒洗頭一樣的髮型，但若要Jason評價的話，Slade Wilson並不能算是個老粗。

　　至少他會把鬍子整理得很有型也不會讓多餘的鬍渣跑出來見人，至少他平時的衣裝都是乾淨而沒有老舊衣櫃味道的。

 

　　至於為什麼Jason會這麼想，大概是因為他跟他在很奇妙的地方遇到：高譚第二傳統果菜市場。

　　——好吧，有可能他的味道只是沒有比市場裡頭的魚腥味還嚴重。

 

　　Jason看了看喪鐘，男人的內裡穿著一件白色無袖背心，外頭是牛仔外套，搭配淺色系的牛仔長褲，如果不去看他的黑色眼罩，他與一般人無異。

　　「呃……」Jason本來要去拿番茄的手停在半空中，如果遇到喪鐘是某種陰謀，應該不是在傳統市場內。

　　「呃什麼？孩子？」男人沒做什麼表情，自顧自地拿起一顆青椒。

 

　　Jason一聽見他對自己的稱呼就不自在地紅了臉，他早已不是被稱作孩子的年紀，對方那自然不覺突兀的表現好像他真是個孩子。

　　——或者在說他是個初出茅廬的小鬼。

 

　　「如果你的目標在這個市場內，你就不會只穿這樣就來吧？」Jason覺得自己問了個蠢問題，「還在滿地血水的地方穿著皮鞋。」

　　「你們B開頭的從上到下智商都高，就是不能理解即使是個一流殺手也需要填飽肚子。」Slade觀察了一下青年，旁邊跟他一條手臂距離的青年很輕鬆地穿著一件紅色T恤，也完全不像一名會到處拿槍懲罰壞蛋的紅頭罩。

　　「B開頭的跟我無關。」Jason給了他一個白眼，「我不懷疑你需要填飽肚子，超級戰士並非超人，但你賺取賞金的渴望比上市場買菜更甚，你可能會叫外賣而非……真的？你下廚？」

　　「如果我有個舒適的假期，我會享受我的單身生活。」

　　「在高譚？」

　　「沒有我不能度假的地方，高譚沒什麼不好，我是指白天的時候，但只要我 **純度假** 沒突然接委託，你家那個尖耳朵的老大也沒必要在我 **純睡覺** 的時候來盯著我看。」

　　「……」Jason聽著聽著有些刺耳，「你居然擔心那些？喪鐘？」

　　「那不是我擔心的意思，小鬼，」男人笑了，「還有你可以叫我Slade，終結者在渡假。」

　　「是什麼讓你選擇放假？你應該是全年無休。」拿了選定的那顆蕃茄，「有了神速力你就更不用休息了。」

　　Slade繳了他那顆青椒的銀子，「我把神速力還回去了，你的情報有點晚，那是上週的事情。」

　　「然後這週你就來高譚渡假？」

　　「兩天前來的，尖耳朵的那位也知道，他連著兩天站在我窗外擾人清夢。」說到這個就連是喪鐘也難免有點煩躁，「但高譚的好處是再怎樣的江洋大盜都能在這裡合法購屋。」

　　「……」Jason的肩膀垮了下去，「你也知道你是江洋大盜……」

　　「我是比喻，雖然我不否認。」Slade抖抖手上的塑膠袋，裡面早已裝滿他買來的食材，「如何？」

　　「如何什麼？」

　　「來證實我是否自己下廚的疑問。」

　　「……」

 

×

 

　　Jason在想自己為什麼會同意這件事，尤其當喪鐘的腳步在他熟悉的門牌號碼前停下時。

 

　　「我開始懷疑這是陰謀了。」Jason跟著走進電梯，看著男人在他面前按下八樓。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「不，應該跟你無關，我只是太久沒回來了而已……」青年抹了把臉。

　　「你在這棟樓有屋子？」Slade說驚訝也不完全驚訝，他在世界各地都有巢穴，當然不懷疑羅賓們也是。

　　「八樓6號。」

　　Slade點點頭，「現在換我覺得有陰謀了。」

　　Jason反而笑出來，「你是5號還是7號？」

　　「7。」

 

　　這個區域屬於市民居住區，交通方便、居住性能高，加上商業大樓少、六樓以上的房子不多，傍晚的時候可以看見沉進高譚河岸的夕陽，對不想被日照打擾的紅頭罩來說，位置很好。

　　當初Jason會選上它是因為對這區的淡雅生活感到憧憬，一個街區以內能想到的休閒場所都有，只是他真的沒空回來，所以根本沒注意到隔壁什麼時候搬進來一個喪鐘。

 

　　「既然你就住我隔壁，你不介意我回去開啟一些電器、存放我買的肉類吧？」Jason站在6號的門口說，指指自己的門。

　　「當然。」Slade站在7號的門口，拿出他的鑰匙，「我有咖啡跟啤酒。」

　　很快就會意過來的Jason打開門，「咖啡。」走進他的安全屋，他的上方立刻響起一聲：【歡迎回來，Jason。】

 

　　Slade抬高一邊眉毛，他喜歡這個功能，不過他想他得檢討一下自己為什麼不曉得旁邊住著一個紅頭罩——還是這是蝙蝠俠每晚來盯著他的原因？

 

×

 

　　Jason稍微整理一下才從相連的陽台進去打開喪鐘的玻璃落地窗，他本來想帶上剛買的花椰菜正正經經地去敲門、等待房子主人放行，但仔細想想住在他隔壁的可是喪鐘，這好像不是一個友善的鄰里活動。

 

　　「除了剛剛以外，」Slade嘆了口氣，嘴角彎上一個無奈的高度，「我沒見過你們這群小鳥走正門，對你們來說『門』的用途到底是什麼？」

　　「這是為了你的門鎖著想。」

　　「看來我需要教你敲門的禮儀。」

　　Jason手環胸，有點好笑地歪著頭，「你還打算再邀請我？」

　　「如果你是個對食物不挑剔的客人，或許。」

 

　　Jason跟著他走進廚房，這間房子的格局跟他的一模一樣，但他那裡只有蓋著防塵布的家具。

　　「你打算做些什麼？」

　　「不會讓你我餓死或難吃死的東西。」

　　Jason咯咯咯地笑出來，「我能稍微解決『難吃』的問題。」

　　「但這是我的回合，孩子。」

　　「老實說只要是能吞下肚子的食物我都不介意，只是你會給自己下廚真的超乎我的預期。」

　　「那麼你的預期是什麼？」攤開他買的那塊厚厚的牛排。

　　「跟你做任務時一樣，把廚房弄得像是炸爛了一整箱蕃茄。」

　　Slade彎起嘴角，他能想像蕃茄熟透的味道跟他潔白的廚房噴濺鮮紅的顏色，那是他狂野無畏的戰鬥風格。

 

　　「目標人物跟食物的差別在於，前者是有人花錢請我料理，後者是我花錢自己料理，我不必大張旗鼓讓任何人知道這是喪鐘幹的。」

　　「你現在就準備讓我知道你能在廚房裡頭幹些什麼。」Jason發現旁邊的咖啡機下方好好的放著一杯濃縮咖啡，「這是我的咖啡嗎？」

　　「是的，冰箱裡頭有牛奶。」

　　「謝了，我只需要再多一點的熱水。」

　　於是Slade空出一隻手幫他按了熱水鍵。

　　「……我還沒跟你說按這個鍵我要給你多少酬勞，你這樣會破壞行情。」

　　「不用擔心我的行情，紅頭罩。」

　　「Jason。」青年脫口而出，「你知道我的名字。」

　　「跟你一樣。」

 

　　Jason一邊拿起加了熱水的黑咖啡，一邊翻了個白眼，「好啦，Slade。」

　　「很好，Jason。」

 

×

 

　　Jason不是沒看過白髮蒼蒼的人在廚房中展現他的絕活，但跟永遠穿著燕尾服的Alfred不一樣的是，Slade並沒有那麼優雅，他的牛仔外套在餐桌邊的椅子上，脖子上掛著他的軍籍牌，在鍋裡頭倒紅酒的動作會讓人想到他輕輕放下一顆拉開保險的手榴彈，伴隨而來的是嘶嘶的蒸氣聲跟香味。

 

　　「看起來有模有樣的……」Jason忍不住說，Slade的年紀應該跟Bruce差不多，但要Bruce做出一樣的東西只是浪費牛排浪費紅酒還浪費鍋子浪費瓦斯，最可怕的是老頭子還有可能浪費廚房……

　　「你呢？小鬼，你自己下廚？」

　　「……」Jason的目光從鍋裡的牛排來到喪鐘帶著眼罩那邊的側臉上，「我就算沒有一個舒適的假期，我也能享受我的單身生活。」

　　「你滿20歲了嗎？」

　　「享受單身沒有年齡限制。」

 

×

 

　　Slade或許不全是個好人，但也不能完全歸類到壞人那邊去，他是個雇傭兵，只有錢能使他辦事；相對之下簡單許多，至少他不把折磨目標當作樂趣。

　　Jason會喝下那杯咖啡大概是因為他很清楚如果Slade需要拿下他，那他們之中一定會有人受傷，喪鐘對自身的驕傲不允許他做下毒這種小動作，當然更不會在牛排裡面放不該放的東西。

 

　　「哇喔，我 **真的** 很 **意外** 。」Jason加重了口氣，「居然不難吃？」

　　「這是我聽過最好的評價。」Slade點點頭，「你得到我再次邀請你的資格了。」

　　Jason大笑。

 

★

 

　　會翻過陽台去到紅頭罩的安全屋絕對不在Slade這次假期的任何一個行程中，但才踏上紅頭罩的陽台，陽台上的警報就開始尖叫：【有人入侵！有人入侵！】

 

　　「噢噢！等等！」Jason衝到落地窗旁邊，彎下身關了警報，警報是個非常小的裝置，藏在玻璃窗的軌道中，不仔細看不會看見。

　　「……」Slade真的想在自己陽台上裝一個了，拿來嚇嚇蝙蝠俠也還不錯。

 

　　「好了，進來吧，」Jason比出一個請進的手勢，「不走正門的傢伙。」

　　「彼此彼此。」Slade踏進去，跟他隔壁已經裝潢好的房子比起來，這間還存在『家具』這種東西就偷笑了。

 

　　「這間我大概是去年買的，要不是那群傢伙準備把這裡當成他們的遊戲屋，我差點忘了它的存在。」

　　「『那群傢伙』？」他大概知道青年在說誰，但不是那麼確定……

　　「就是你說的蝙蝠們。」

　　「你跟他們不同路。」Slade直接了當地說，紅頭罩跟所有蝙蝠家出品的小蝙蝠們都不一樣，他的正義準則會實施在槍口上，就這點來說喪鐘並不覺得他讓人煩躁，否則他也不會出現在這裡。

 

　　「我們不同路，沒錯。」Jason說，他背對著男人，小心翼翼地拉開沙發上的防塵布，「但我們都有需要彼此的時候。」

　　「如果你們不總是來擋我的道，我會想起你們只是一群男孩，偶爾需要天真無邪的 **家人團聚** 時間。」

　　「呃，其實我要說的是情報交換，紅羅賓提議的。」Jason回頭，「還有，呃……很遺憾那些發生在格蘭特身上的事。」

　　「……」

 

　　Slade本以為自己會反駁Jason任何一丁點無謂的同情，才要說出口時想起這個男孩跟泰坦根本沒半點關係，他們甚至不怎麼交手，會在這裡遇到純屬意外。

 

　　「如果是你，你會阻止我嗎？」

　　Jason想也沒想地回：「不會。」

　　「……」Slade又沉默了一會兒，「很遺憾發生在你身上的事，孩子。」

　　「那就免了，」Jason摺起防塵布，不太喜歡話題落在自己身上的感覺，「你 **過去** 的時候看到他了嗎？」

　　Slade從他褲子後方的口袋拿出一盒菸，悠緩地退到陽台上去，「有，我……抱了他，」想著自己該不該跟紅頭罩說這些，「我們還打了一架。」

　　「他不曉得你為什麼過去找他，你也沒時間解釋？」

　　「不，」Slade點了菸，「格蘭特崇拜喪鐘，而他不曉得喪鐘是Slade Wison。」

　　「這尷尬了。」

　　「是啊……」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

　　Slade在電梯裡，他年紀不小了，應該不會跟一個（或一群）孩子們玩這種遊戲。

　　雖然這群孩子是他Slade．討厭弱者．Wilson也認可的一群孩子，但不知為什麼他有一種被消費的感覺……

　　算了，他承認他也有點想看到那幾隻小鳥的表情……

 

　　直到幾分鐘前他都跟Jason待在青年的安全屋裡頭，雖然青年跟他說不用幫忙（而他也真的沒幫忙，就是在陽台抽菸），但他很想知道紅頭罩一點也不介意喪鐘住他隔壁的原因，更像在探聽敵情。

　　然後Jason的手機就響了，其他幾個蝙蝠崽子跟他約好下午要來幫忙整理安全屋，順便安裝遊戲主機跟存放垃圾食物——就是一群孩子們的活動啊，Slade光想想就覺得疲乏，暗暗希望他們不要玩得太吵打擾到他的假期。

 

　　『既然你的同伴們來了，我想我該回去隔壁了？』

　　『他們遲早會查出我隔壁住誰，Slade，就算他們沒去查，晚餐也是我的回合對吧？』

　　『這是在邀請我過來吃晚餐？』

　　『因為你不是一個對食物很挑剔的類型。』Jason給他一個挑釁意味非常濃厚的笑，『可以麻煩你幫我去樓下幫他們開門嗎？』

　　『別得寸進尺了，小鬼。』

　　『我相信夜翼、紅羅賓、羅賓的表情會成為很好的下酒菜。』

 

　　喪鐘被說服了，他怎麼就被說服了呢……

 

×

 

　　Dick提著遊戲主機、Tim提著一台咖啡機、Damian帶著垃圾食物（跟Dick千叮嚀萬交待的麥片）站在門口的樓梯前，非常天真無邪地等著Jason來幫他們開門。

 

　　「>tt<，Todd的公寓居然沒有對講機的開門功能。」Damian抱怨道，開門明明是打完電話一秒內就能辦到的事，哪有什麼理由讓他們等？

　　「他說他的機子好像壞了。」

　　「真沒用。」Damian又嘖了聲。

　　「為什麼我要提這麼重的咖啡機……」

　　「是你堅持的。」

　　「我恨我自己。」

 

　　然後，喀咖，胡桃木製的木門內部發出鎖被打開的聲音，小鳥們全都抬起頭，Dick把他永遠準備好的笑容掛上去。

　　「小翅膀，我們——」一秒變臉，「 **喪鐘！！？** 」

 

　　Slade站在階梯的最上階，面無表情地盯著他們。

 

　　Tim看見Slade的瞬間就醒過來了，跟Damian都差點做出備戰動作才想起他們還待在人來人往的市民居住區。

　　「你為什麼會在這裡？Slade Wilson。」

 

　　Slade總算克制不住自己的嘴角咯咯咯地低沉笑著，Jason說的沒錯，確實很有趣。

　　看見他笑，小鳥們的皮繃得更緊了。

　　「你——」Dick倒抽一口氣，他們就在Jason的公寓樓下，來開門的卻是Slade，這不是明擺著嗎！？

　　「你對紅頭罩幹了什麼？」

　　「你們想知道的話，就自己上來確認。」

　　「！！」

 

　　Slade回過頭，往電梯門口走去。

 

　　男孩們緊盯他的背影，他們沒有交談，長久以來培養的默契以及『喪鐘』這名字代表的意義都讓他們一顆心懸吊在半空中。

 

　　——不，冷靜點，Slade不可能自己下來開門，如果是場陰謀的話。

　　——上頭有比Slade更高級的反派在發號施令？

　　——比喪鐘更高級的反派？

　　——派沒配戴裝備的喪鐘下來開門？

　　——還是他被心靈控制了？

 

　　他們每走一步就跑出一個問題，他們甚至不清楚這時候跟Jason聯絡是不是明智之舉……

 

　　Jason的公寓電梯只有住戶及住戶朋友才有可以搭電梯的規定，Slade拿鑰匙上的感應器去刷電梯感應器時，Dick、Tim跟Damian都握緊了手心。

　　他們默默放下本來抱著的垃圾食物跟遊戲主機、咖啡機，全都全神貫注在電梯門關上的那一刻……

 

　　Slade想他們絕對會不安分。

 

×

 

　　叮。

　　電梯門開。

　　個子最小的Damian是被扔出來的，原以為電梯的狹小空間會給高大強壯的喪鐘造成限制，但根本不是那麼回事……

 

　　「夠了，小鳥們，八樓到了！」喪鐘低吼，「我沒拆了電梯，並不是你們有多可愛或多有長進，只是不想我 **下次回來** 的時候親自爬八樓的樓梯！」

　　「 **你住這裡！！？** 」崩潰的拔高音。（x3）

　　「又一件爸爸（PAPA）沒告訴你們的事。」冷笑，Slade扭扭脖子走出電梯，他的鼻樑骨被打斷了。

 

　　Dick跟Tim緩緩走出來，有點驚訝於他們居然毫髮無傷。

　　他們三人面面相覷，Slade走在前方，似乎對他們的驚訝一點興趣也沒有。

 

　　男人停在6號房——也就是Dick他們被告知的那間房——外面，自然而然地扭開門把、自然而然地走了進去。

　　「你回來了。」裡面傳出Jason的聲音，「他們咧？」

 

　　Dick、Tim跟Damian都愣愣地靠近，「……」

 

　　「在電梯外面。」

　　「你殺了他們？」

　　「不是今天。」

 

　　躲在門外往內看的小鳥們只看見牆邊擺著拖把跟水桶，Jason的背影很快掠過去。

　　「醫療箱？」

　　「不用。」

 

×

 

　　Jason一往門看過去，只看見三隻小鳥在那頭面目猙獰的瑟瑟發抖。

 

　　「噗哧……」他摀著嘴躲到門口看不到的位置，跟他們一樣發抖，不同的是他是在忍笑。

　　「我告訴過你了。」Slade興災樂惑地靠在沙發背後，邊整理自己的鼻樑。

　　「但我沒想到…… **哈哈哈哈哈哈——** 」

 

　　Jason有想過自己跟喪鐘同處一室會讓高譚義警們如何驚恐，可是實際看到還是非常震撼。

　　Dick應該要過來嚴肅地跟搞清楚紅頭罩跟喪鐘的關係，Tim應該是最冷靜的那個人，Damian應該要炸毛而他也真的炸毛了，只有他符合人設，前兩個那各種警惕各種提防的表情實在太有趣了！

 

　　「嘿，你們……」Jason改成摀著肚子，他笑到肚子好痠，「是你們說要這間安全屋我才打掃的，幹嘛不進來？」

　　「Jay……」Dick瞪大眼睛，瞳孔仍是縮小狀態，「小翅膀……」

　　「大紅……」

　　「別那個表情，鳥寶寶。」Jason的小腹還在顫抖，「Slade你都跟他們說了什麼？」

　　「什麼也沒說。」Slade移好他的鼻樑，接著只要等它自己復原。

　　「不，他什麼都說了。」Tim憋了半天總算說出一句話，「你知道讓我最失望的是什麼嗎……」

　　Jason停下他的笑容，Tim的藍眼睛裡頭充滿了指責。

 

　　「以我跟你的交情，」Tim抬起頭，滿臉背叛，「你跟喪鐘同居的事情我不知道就算了， **Bruce** **居然知道！！** 」

　　「 **你在意的是那個！！？** 」Dick吼出來。

　　「 **誰他媽跟喪鐘同居！！** 」指著Slade的鼻子大叫。

 

　　Slade覺得今天的一切都會成為不錯的下酒菜，但年輕人的叫吼聲對他來說還是太吵了，他走過去握住Jason指著自己的手腕，感覺到青年緊繃的同時吻了他的臉頰一下。

　　「我晚上回來吃飯，親愛的。」

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Jason在他們所有人面前炸紅了臉，維持同樣的動作傻愣在原地。

　　Dick喃喃唸著：「完了……」

　　Tim一副『看吧，我就知道』的表情，反而冷靜不少。

　　Damian則只差沒對喪鐘大吼大叫。

 

　　往門口走一半的Slade突然停下腳步，僅說了句：「鑰匙。」就越過Jason走往落地窗。

　　男孩們進入另一種現況失去控制的錯愕，盯著Slade跨過陽台去到隔壁，這過程之中沒有人發出半點聲音，沒過多久，隔壁7號的門打開了，Slade從那裡頭走出去，前往電梯。

 

　　走到電梯門口的喪鐘先生踢踢散落一地的東西，「嘿，小鬼們，別在電梯裡頭擺你們的私人物品，這棟樓不是你們的！」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

　　「實情是我們在市場遇到，他做飯請我吃。」這句話Jason說了大概九十九遍，「我們才發現我們就住隔壁。」這句話說了一百九十九遍。

　　「你吃了喪鐘做的食物？！」Damian擠擠鼻子，他仍在咬牙切齒，「我為你的警覺心感到羞恥！」

　　「但對我本人不會對吧？小蝙蝠？」Jason用手指戳了一下男孩的鼻頭，手指被大力拍開，「我還感興趣你對什麼不羞恥？」

 

　　雖然Damian氣噗噗的，雖然Dick一臉呆滯一臉還沒從驚嚇中回過神來，雖然Tim從頭到尾只搞定他那台咖啡機，但Jason從沒想過如果他真的跟喪鐘在一起的話，其他小鳥們不氣得飛走的理由。

 

　　「這個點已經稱不上安全了，」Jason客觀地說，就算是他，也覺得隔壁住一個喪鐘不是好主意，「你也沒必要安裝PS4，Dick。」

　　「可是你還是打算繼續住，小翅膀，某方面來說這裡算是在高譚監視喪鐘最好的位置。」Dick打開電視。

　　「因為這個地段是我的理想區前幾名，就算Slade住隔壁它還是前幾名。」

 

　　反觀Tim，在得知Bruce知道的不是『Jason跟喪鐘在同居』而是『Jason有個安全屋在喪鐘隔壁』後，他的心情平復多了。

　　「大紅，我遇到難題了。」Tim從廚房蹭出來，「我沒帶咖啡豆。」

　　「那就去買啊……」

　　「我覺得我身上已經沒有熱量可以消耗了。」

　　「你直接說你累了我不會打你。」Jason翻他一個白眼，他本來想叫Dick去買，Dick在整理好的茶几上安裝PS4，轉頭看到Damian在瞪自己，想當然爾他絕不會幫Tim買哪怕 **一顆** 咖啡豆，「啊……隔壁……」Jason突然想到，「Slade有咖啡豆……」

　　「……」Tim瞇起眼。

　　「而且還蠻好喝的……」

 

★

 

　　Slade帶了一支紅酒回來，挖出冰桶才要拿冰塊，就看見冰箱上頭貼了一張便利貼。他表情完全沒變的拿起黃色的便利貼，對上頭的『江湖告急，借點咖啡豆』不予置評。

　　Slade沒發覺自己有露出微笑，小鳥們對他來說一直都是麻煩的存在，每一隻都是，就連他的好鄰居紅頭罩也曾找過他的麻煩，但光明正大洗劫喪鐘的冰箱絕對始料未及。

　　他想了想，把紅酒放進冰箱，改成兩手啤酒跟半瓶牛奶。

 

×

 

　　喪鐘從陽台出現，Dick跟Damian警戒性地繃緊神經——Jason陽台的警報系統居然沒有叫？

　　「你的安全系統爛透了！Todd！！」

　　「不是，我下午關掉了。」

　　「你為了他關掉了！！？」

 

　　Jason有點好笑地看著後面三人，「嘿，我們有四個人，別這麼緊張好嗎？」

　　Slade抬起一邊眉毛，又冷笑了。

　　說是這樣說，Jason很確定他們得動真格才能壓制住喪鐘，這傢伙可是能單挑整個正聯的角色啊，敢單槍匹馬來到裝滿羅賓的安全屋就表示他沒在怕的。

　　好險他們都知道只要不把武器對著Slade，這個打了超級血清的戰士絕大機率不會主動開戰（如果他沒接委託的話）。

 

　　Jason從Slade手中接過兩手啤酒，有點不好意思，Slade居然比他還要遵守鄰里和睦的禮節。

　　「牛奶是給小矮子的。」

　　「誰他X是小矮子！！」Damian跳起來大叫。

 

　　Jason笑了出來，「抱歉借走你的咖啡豆，我們這裡有人試圖熬夜三天。」

　　「謝謝你的咖啡豆。」Tim乾巴巴地說，諷刺的是讓他真正清醒的反而是喪鐘本人。

 

　　Slade沒有看向Tim，靜靜地對Jason說：「我希望你下次能先知會我一下。」

　　「怎麼知會？」

　　「給我你的號碼。」

 

　　於是其他小鳥們就在那眼睜睜看著Jason如此簡單就被要到了電話號碼，Tim突然覺得良心不安。

 

×

 

　　與一整桌小鳥一起吃飯也不在Slade這輩子的任何計畫中，他能感覺到旁邊的孩子們全都豎起每根寒毛盯著他的一舉一動，生怕他下一秒就跟他們對幹似的。

 

　　Jason的做菜風格不屬於精緻的類型，真要形容的話像是節日才會出現的滿桌家常菜，大量的公筷公匙、桌子長的話就需要傳遞菜盤、開始之前要握著所有人的手禱告那種。

　　這對Slade來說很新鮮，他的童年沒有被這樣的景色圍繞，成年後也沒有，Adeline做的菜也還不錯，他可能有懷念過；他跟他的家庭本來有機會像現在這樣，坐在桌邊享受滿桌子的家常菜，可惜他從來沒有好好地陪伴他的孩子們。

 

　　Slade嚐進第一口的時候露出一個還算真誠的笑容，把他眼角的紋路擠得像個慈祥的老爺爺，雖然他還沒到被稱作『爺爺』的年紀。

　　「賣相可以再加強，」說這話時他看見Jason以外的三隻小鳥臉抽了一下，「如果我說味道不好，那我就是在說謊。」

 

　　Jason還沒來得及笑，同桌的另外三個就呲牙咧嘴起來。

　　「誰准你小看我們Jason了！」

　　「大紅的料理技術是有認證的！」

　　「讓你嚐Todd做的菜根本侮辱糧食，你根本沒資格吃他做的菜。」

 

　　Slade根本沒把他們放在眼裡，但和平的餐桌上頭也不適合開火，旁邊的Jason倒是笑得一點自覺都沒有。

 

　　「上次你們一起吃飯是什麼時候？」男人夾了一些到自己的盤子裡，注意到他們露出在回想的表情，「看來我比你們大多人都還幸運，我認識Jason Todd不超過24小時。」

 

　　Jason有點爽，有人喜歡他的食物他是真的很開心，看在食物的面子上，他還不知道他名義上的兄弟們這麼看中他。

　　再來就是Slade，男人直言不諱地說中要點，殺人如麻的喪鐘可以和平地跟紅頭罩吃一頓飯並且得到晚餐的邀請，而他的兄弟們卻少有這樣的機會。

　　（但Jason承認他才是那個拒絕家族邀約的人，所以喪鐘其實也不算符合事實跟公平。）

 

　　「你只是剛好該死的住在隔壁！」Damian咬著牙說，沒人斥責他該注意言語。

　　「我們逛了蔬果市場、一起吃了中餐、喝咖啡。」Slade的表情看上去是真的得意，他敢打賭蝙蝠俠也沒這個榮幸，「我還透過正當管道拿到他的電話號碼。」

 

　　雖然他們討論的都是Jason，但Jason本人卻不覺得被針對，這對他來說也是難得的體驗，他從沒試過在一個餐桌上被注目的不是自己，有個喪鐘幫他擋下箭頭還真的蠻爽的。

 

　　他們吵到一半，突然Dick的電話響了，所有人都看見螢幕上出現Bruce的臉。

　　餐桌上的每個人都安靜了兩秒，只剩下Slade在吃東西，他也撇一眼手機螢幕，沒有催促夜翼接它。

　　Dick看著手機好幾秒，他知道所有人都在等他接電話。

 

　　「Dick，」Jason嚴肅的聲音在他耳邊迴響，「只有你做了什麼得罪我的事並且跟Bruce有關你才會不在我面前接他電話。」

　　「……」Dick吞了口口水，「呃……」

　　「他邀請了Bruce。」

　　「他什麼！！？」

　　「我只有讓Alfred轉告Bruce，」Dick緊張地解釋，下午發生太多事他都忘了，而且他雖然很希望Bruce來 **但他根本不認為** Bruce真的會來，「中午的時候他有跟我說他會到。」

 

　　「男孩們，」Slade眼神掃過四張慘白的臉，「你們不接電話，我就接了。」

　　Dick抱著電話跳開，Bruce還沒死心，由此可知打電話的可能不是Bruce，而是披著Bruce皮的蝙蝠俠。

 

　　——拜託不要一開口就說你在樓下，拜託不要一開口就說你在樓下……

　　Dick在心裡默念，餐桌上多一個喪鐘已經夠雪上加霜了，再加一個蝙蝠俠，簡直是世界末日……

 

　　Dick緩緩情緒，按下了接聽鍵。

 

　　『 **開門！** 』壓抑的咆哮，『 **現在！！** 』

　　Dick寧可他說他在樓下……


	4. Chapter 4

　　警急三秒會議的主題是：誰要去開門？

 

　　「Bruce絕對會打斷我的腿！」Dick掛掉電話後整個人都不好了，「他現在肯定在計時！」

　　「安全屋是我的！喪鐘我邀請來的！Bruce才會打斷我的腿！」Jason朝他大吼，「 **人都我殺的他怎麼可能不打斷我的腿** ！」

　　「我需要幾顆安眠藥……」Tim第一次這麼想睡死過去什麼都裝做不知道，「最正確的人選是Damian，Bruce再怎麼絕也不會斷了自己的後代。」

　　「我不是那個需要負起責任的人！搞清楚你該找誰算帳，Drake。」

 

　　Damian話才說完，所有吵鬧都停了下來，他們看看彼此，然後同時往Slade的方向看過去。

　　Jason的頭皮在發麻，平時只要Bruce來照訪他他就渾身不對勁，現在再加上喪鐘在這裡才更手足無措，講真的只要Slade回去麻煩就少一半了……可是不對啊！明明這整件事都不會亂套的！對他來說喪鐘在這裡無傷大雅，因為等等要來個蝙蝠俠，才會無視暴風雨前的寧靜直接進入暴風圈啊！

 

　　「問題，」Slade拿起桌上的餐巾擦擦嘴，其實他還沒吃飽，戲謔地對他們所有人笑，「現在我是最不受歡迎的人？還是最受歡迎的人？」

　　「……」

 

　　瞬間了然的Dick、Tim跟Damian都掩蓋住瞬間流露出的希望，警惕地往後縮了縮。Slade已經表明過蝙蝠俠知道喪鐘住這還常常來『關心』，Bruce會在電話中咆哮就表示他知道他們 **和樂融融** 齊聚一堂……

　　——沒錯，他們的確……可以……讓……喪鐘去開門……？

　　——直接把炸彈推到前線，炸完就沒事了……？不，不至於沒事……但狀況會輕鬆很多……

 

　　——等等，我們還自稱義警呢……怎麼可以跟收錢殺人的傭兵低頭？

 

　　「不用那麼緊張，你們又沒委託我去殺人。」看出他們在想什麼的Slade放下餐巾，「這是 **鄰里互助** 。」

　　「……」聽見關鍵字的Dick深吸了口氣，可以的話他真不想開這個口，「你想怎麼樣？」

　　「沒什麼，提幾個跟『去幫蝙蝠開門』可以相抗衡的條件而已。」

　　「……」

 

　　不、不行……不能為了這個小事跟惡魔握手，終結者喪鐘每一個字都是一個陷阱，絕對、絕對不能請他——

 

　　砰！

　　Jason的門被大力敲了一下，四隻小鳥全都縮起肩膀，「 **說你的條件！！** 」

　　Slade無視那個撞門的聲音，悠緩地笑著，說：「第一，我就住在隔壁，不管你們喜不喜歡都得承認；第二，紅頭罩的食物不錯，我很喜歡，只要他開口邀請我，你們就別囉唆；第三，我知道大半夜是你們這群蝙蝠的活動時間，但隔壁有住人，就是我， **我是人類** ，晚上休息，你們在半夜用這種音量喧嘩，我 **脾氣再好** 都會生氣，明白嗎？」

　　「……」聽半天沒聽見什麼奇怪的條件，只有一些喧賓奪主欺人太甚又讓人想吐嘲的東西，情急之下也沒空反駁，「就這樣？」

　　「我說過我在放假。」Slade聳了個肩。

 

　　砰！

　　「同意、同意、我們會安靜！」

 

　　Slade滿意地從椅子上起身，對他來說看蝙蝠家的人都吃鱉是不錯的消遣，要他在非任務期間去單獨面對蝙蝠俠也沒關係，反正蝙蝠俠也不殺人，就看他怎麼虛張聲勢而已。

 

　　Slade用很平常的步伐走到玄關，輕輕地解開鎖、扭開門——話說回來，這次蝙蝠懂得站在門口等人接待而不是自己出現在陽台呢，可喜可賀～

 

×

 

　　太慢了！ **太慢了！**

　　Bruce在門外焦躁的瞪著門，腳底板不自覺地快速拍打地面。

 

　　他教給他們的警覺心難不成全餵了狗？Jason可能會跟喪鐘遇上在他的意料內（各種可能的遇到、最糟的狀況是敵襲），其他人，至少他以為不算離經叛道的Dick、Tim跟Damian（好吧Damian可能有待商榷），居然可以接受跟喪鐘共處一室？還這麼久不來開門？

 

　　今天中午左右Bruce被紅頭罩陽台的入侵警報嚇醒，他共享著紅頭罩陽台的警報器監視（當然Jason並不知道），它只響幾下就停止了，Bruce無法從它像素不是很好的畫面中得到之後的情報，只能往前調一點，只看見Jason越過陽台去喪鐘那邊、過一陣子Jason回來，警報在喪鐘過來的時候叫、在Jason的臉放大的時候停。

 

　　——這是Jason放喪鐘進來的意思？還為了喪鐘把安全系統關掉？

 

　　——那個Jason？

　　雖然他們的理念有分歧，但Bruce可以肯定的是Jason對罪犯深惡痛絕，怎麼可能去喪鐘那邊又讓他過來？

　　—— **他們有這麼好的交情嗎？**

 

　　Bruce背脊發涼地要Barbara立刻調出該大樓的監視器，Barbara表示幾個街區以前Jason跟喪鐘就各自提著同一個市場提供的塑膠袋，一起從正門口 **有說有笑** 回來，然後就進入自己各自的家門沒有出來過。

　　——因為他們的陽台是相連的！

 

　　Bruce沒換蝙蝠裝直接衝出門，扔下本來想叫住他的Alfred，等他開車衝出莊園的時候接到老管家打來的電話，他還能保持的部分理智只聽見老管家提到Dick給他一個小小的聚會邀請，詳細部分他還沒聽清楚他就到達了他的一處安全屋——位於Jason安全屋幾個街區外，也在八樓，拿著望遠鏡可以從一個角度看見喪鐘跟紅頭罩的陽台。

　　他無視所有跟他打招呼的路人，連電梯都沒等就衝了上去，躲在陽台緊盯Jason陽台上抽煙的男人。

 

　　喪鐘身邊有一個煙灰缸跟啤酒，那個身經百戰的超級戰士幾乎是瞬間就發現蝙蝠俠的視線。

　　望遠鏡的視角中喪鐘稍微轉過身，用拿著菸的手跟他敬了個禮，就不理他繼續跟Jason聊天了。

 

　　——Damn it！

　　Bruce罵了句響亮的髒話，喪鐘出現在高譚就已經夠煩人了，現在還出現在Jason的陽台上，跟裡頭的人彷彿很熟一樣！！

 

　　再沒過多久他收到Alfred來的訊息，Dick邀請他的地點剛好就在他正在監視的位置，他一邊崩潰一邊咬牙，他會去的，再忙都會去！

 

×

 

　　Bruce在看到來開門的是喪鐘的瞬間理智就斷了——說不定他的孩子們全遇到敵襲，畢竟這傢伙是喪鐘；也說不定是他們決定讓喪鐘來開門的——所以他非常生氣的笑了。

 

　　「嗨，Wilson。」

　　「嗨，Wayne。」Slade邪惡地笑著，他比Bruce高了半顆頭，不知道是不是故意沒開玄關的燈，他看起來特別陰險，「進來吧， **孩子們** 都在等你。」

 

　　對喪鐘的 **侵門踏戶** Bruce心裡的小宇宙已經快要炸掉別人的小宇宙，他對自己吼了大概三百遍他現在不是蝙蝠俠（雖然面前這個男人早就知道他們所有人的身分）。

　　Dick接受讓喪鐘來開門肯定是被抓了把柄、Damian特別容易被Dick說服、Jason可能單純想氣他，至於Tim……他大概想睡了或睡著了——總之，他們讓喪鐘來開門絕對是出於非自願的狀況！

 

　　「你似乎很少參加孩子們的聚會，Wayne。」Slade走在前頭，完全不在意把背後暴露給蝙蝠俠。

　　Bruce瞬間就聽出喪鐘在調侃他，「我們意外的相似，Wilson。」

 

　　Slade還沒來得及回他，他們就已經到客廳了，裡頭只有孤零零的一張餐桌，食物還在、碗筷還在，但是一個人都沒有。

　　「逃得真快。」Slade忍不住吹了個口哨，他還沒發現呢。

　　「你對他們做了什麼？喪鐘？」

　　「這麼快就興師問罪了？」Slade處變不驚地坐到他的位置上，「先說一下廚房在那，你可以自己去拿盤子跟叉子。」

　　「……」Bruce一股火又要噴出來了。——關於沒人準備他的餐具。

　　「雖然你來的原因也不是要來參加被邀請的聚會，只是單純來監視我，蝙蝠，但我還餓著，我們可以邊吃邊聊。」Slade夾了一點冷盤，「你兒子煮飯很好吃，你吃過嗎？」

 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

　　蝦子跟蔥段、生薑一起蒸過或川燙過（Slade不確定是哪個）的烹調方式非常簡單，顏色漂亮又好吃，而且Jason選的蝦子又特別肥美，煮的時間不久一點也不乾柴，Slade很少這麼心甘情願地剝蝦，也很少這麼大方地分享出去——尤其對方還是那個蝙蝠俠的時候。

 

　　「我不擔心我的膽固醇狀況，Wayne，但你的家庭醫生肯定告訴過你一天不能吃超過幾隻的蝦子。」Slade將放了三隻剝掉殼的明蝦的盤子伸長手遞到Bruce面前的桌上，然後回來繼續喜孜孜地剝他的蝦子，紅色的蝦頭蝦殼在一個碗公裡頭堆出一座小山，「這絕對是你浪費生命的人生中最好的體驗，吃吧，別跟我客氣，就算是我也不會在美食上面下毒。」

 

　　Bruce不耐煩地翻了個白眼，眼前這個男人喧賓奪主的嘴臉太囂張，但Bruce也絕對不是一個會不接受挑戰的人，他拿起叉子插進裸白的蝦肉，直接往口中放，甚至沒問對面那傢伙有沒有洗手。

　　一咬下去Bruce發誓他差點瓦解他的警戒心，Jason挑選的蝦子夠新鮮，烹煮時間適中，彈牙又順口，薑跟蔥的味道比他想像中還要淡許多，味道中還有一股怡人的白酒香，大大提昇蝦子本身的鮮甜，完全不需要再放其他多餘的調味料。

　　「很好吃對吧？」Slade爽得像那是他做的料理。

 

　　Bruce再次沉下臉，唯一美中不足的是喪鐘就坐在他對面，「你的目的是什麼？」

　　「我的目的？沒有，你監視我這麼多天了還不明白？」Slade聳肩，「我只想放個長假。」

　　「你哪裡也沒去，就來了高譚。」

　　「我有錢，我愛來高譚就來高譚，你要有個正當的名目才能把我趕走，在你兒子家裡蹭飯不是個理由，蝙蝠。」

 

×

 

　　隔壁……

 

　　「沒有聲音耶？」

　　小鳥們把耳朵貼在牆上，仔細聽從6號房傳來的聲音，沒有打架、沒有爭吵，以蝙蝠俠跟喪鐘來說，在別人家裡這麼安分，實在有點不可思議，照理來說他們應該至少砸爛一張桌子、一扇門才對……

 

　　Jason深吸了口氣，想起從Dick那聽來的、沒多久前的鬧劇（關於Damian的生父），希望隔壁那兩個男人不要再次差點殺死彼此。

　　他悄悄從陽台探了過去，只見兩個男人坐在八人長桌的兩端，邊瞪著對方邊吃東西，但是Jason一看過去他們就發現了他的存在，瞬間轉頭面向落地窗。

 

　　「Jason。」他們同時說，Jason打了個冷顫瞬間有想從陽台跳下去的衝動。

　　「我們正在談你呢，」Slade笑得非常爽朗，令人害怕，「來吧，孩子。」

　　「……」Bruce只是黑著臉看他，什麼也沒說。

 

　　Slade拉開他左手邊的椅子，把Jason的餐具挪到那裡。

　　Jason在心裡罵了好幾聲髒話，喪鐘居然記得他剛剛使用的餐具是哪一副還幫他挪過去，這是在炫耀什麼嗎……

 

　　「Jason，」注意到Slade動作的Bruce也不甘示弱，「過來這裡。」

 

　　「……」Jason看著他們兩個，心想為什麼他得經歷這種修羅場？

　　左邊是Bruce、右邊是Slade，Jason本該直接去Slade旁邊坐下，讓Bruce生氣他就沒來由的爽，可他也不確定自己胳臂往外彎的行為會不會讓他生氣，再來就是他沒有義務要讓喪鐘得意。

　　他跟Slade也不是很熟，但他們為彼此做過飯，理當跟他很熟的Bruce卻從未跟他分享這些事……

　　他應該把迪基也拉來的，夜翼至少要承擔Bruce在場的責任！

 

　　「我……不餓。」

　　「說什麼呢，你整理了一個下午，準備晚餐招待我，都還沒吃東西，來吧，你得嚐嚐你自己做的食物，」拍拍那張他拉開來的椅背，Slade的聲音從未這麼溫柔，「它讓我想起家的味道。」

　　「……」Jason揪著手指，建築起來的警戒都軟了下去，他不是早該知道Slade Wilson為達目的什麼話都說得出來嗎？他就像一個有自信的、鬼話連篇、卻真的能說服人的優秀銷售員，據說他的神速力也是這樣得來的。

 

　　反觀Bruce，Jason往他看過去，平時面對喪鐘也氣勢如虹的蝙蝠俠安靜得不像話。

　　此時Bruce就算只說一句『很好吃』Jason都會往他靠，可是他沒有。Jason發現自己對Bruce還是帶有期待的時候真想把隔壁的Dick抓過來揍！

 

　　「要不你們兩個打一架吧？」Jason說。

　　Slade看起來更得意而Bruce的臉更黑了。這表示Jason是真的在猶豫，他的動搖象徵某種威脅，威脅著Bruce所處的地位！

 

　　見兩人沒有要打架的意思，Jason踏出一步、兩步，發現兩人的眼睛都盯著自己，蝙蝠俠的怒意盎然跟喪鐘的野心勃勃一覽無遺……然後Jason決定坐在正中間的位置。

 

　　Bruce又更挫敗了。

 

　　「我沒聽說你要來，Bruce，所以沒準備你的餐具。」Jason有點尷尬地說，他已經多久沒跟Bruce坐在同張桌子吃飯不是重點，重點是桌邊還有個格格不入的人。（但事後他仔細想想，格格不入的好像是自己。）

　　他本該不是今天的主角，Jason幾分鐘前才慶幸Slade幫他擋去所有被針對的目光，現在他又在他們視線交集的位置坐著……到底朝誰惹誰？

 

　　「我有告知Dick。」

　　「顯然他也忙到忘記了，」Jason陷入某種慌亂中，不自覺說出口：「如果是他站在這裡你就說得出稱讚他的話了對吧？喪鐘對夜翼的評價也一直都很高？」

　　「……」

　　「……」被地圖炮打到的兩個人都安靜了兩秒。

　　「……」Jason突然發覺自己說了什麼，默默而突兀地打開一罐啤酒……他得灌醉自己！

 

　　Slade不慌不忙地點著頭，沒有否認。

　　「事實上，除了你之外，Jason，每一任羅賓我都印象深刻。」Slade也打開一罐啤酒，「你的任期太短，我認識你的時候你已經不是羅賓了，對我來說有點可惜，還好你現在就住我隔壁，我們有更多機會熟悉。」

　　「……」Jason明明很清楚喪鐘說那話是為了氣Bruce，他的心臟還是重重地跳了一下。

 

　　「沒人該認識你，Slade。」Bruce總算開了口，把Jason用力地拉回現實，他們認識喪鐘的當下都不是什麼愉快的回憶。

　　「這句話對你也適用，蝙蝠。」他用一種回憶的口吻說道：「你的羅賓們我也是看著長大的——除了那個小矮子，他還沒長大。」

　　「 **誰是小矮子！** 」躲在落地窗的Damian被炸了出來，在此之前Jason都要忘了他們的存在。

　　「你來得正好，」Slade對他招招手，「去坐你爸爸那邊，小矮子，不然他要枯竭而死了。」

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

　　Bruce有千言萬語想說，可他們面前的不是什麼小囉嘍，而是Slade Wilson，Bruce不會冒洩漏情報的風險跟這個男人討論他的二兒子。

　　就如同喪鐘所說的，他熟悉蝙蝠俠、熟悉夜翼、熟悉紅羅賓跟羅賓，但沒特別去研究過紅頭罩的弱點，從這個男人知道他們真正身分的那刻起一切就都不安全了，沒必要再把Jason戰鬥中或生活中的弱點交給他。

 

　　Jason不會知道Bruce心裡在想什麼，就算他知道Bruce在想什麼，也不認為蝙蝠俠不在喪鐘面前就會稱讚他，這件事過後老頭子不把他罵得狗血淋頭才怪……

 

×

 

　　Dick跟Tim躲在陽台看Bruce跟喪鐘坐在長桌的兩邊唇槍舌戰，那麼大張的桌子他們兩個為什麼不坐最左邊或最右邊兩個位置互看不順眼互相對罵就好了？搞得他們這些晚輩坐哪都不是，勢必得被夾在中間，看看Damian的表情都要死了……

 

　　「面對你兒子就沒見你情商這麼高。」Bruce惡狠狠地說。

　　Jason的心臟揪了一下，他以為同樣是死過兒子的老爸Bruce這方面會有同理心，但青年同時也很沒同理心地覺得Bruce沒資格說別人。

 

　　Slade沒有動搖，他輕輕放下他的啤酒罐，Jason覺得他對自己笑了一下，然後意有所指地說：「我沒必要對自己的兒子調情。」

　　Jason就要被他逗笑了，在他笑出來前的瞬間聽見椅子倏地推開的聲音，Bruce跟Damian同時拿著自己的餐具站了起來，原本躲在陽台的Dick跟Tim被炸出來，最年長的羅賓握住次羅賓的椅子將他連人帶椅子拖到桌子的最邊邊，四個人就那樣非常有默契地擠進喪鐘前面的四個位置，餐桌的位置再次大洗牌。

 

　　「什麼？」回過神來時所有人都已經就位，Jason像被排擠一樣塞在最後面的位置。Slade對他聳了個肩。

　　Jason想起剛剛喪鐘說的最後一句話，看見他名義上的家人殺氣騰騰地使出全場緊迫盯人才意會Slade的意思，轟一下臉紅了。

 

　　「 **離** **Jason** **遠點！** 」Bruce低吼。

　　留著整齊白鬍子的男人往後靠，「我不是你的手下也不是你的孩子，你沒有立場命令我做 **你總是帶頭做** 的事，Wayne。」

 

　　Jason的心臟又被扎了一下。

 

　　「他跟你什麼關係？你們又跟他什麼關係？」Slade處變不驚地看過他們所有人，「平時相見不如不見，現在又來管東管西，Jason Tood是個成年人，他接不接受追求不用你們允許。」最後把目光聚焦在離他最遠的男孩身上，「你成年了對吧？」

　　「我……」Jason也有很多話要說，首先他還沒消化喪鐘所謂的『追求』，其次他還不知道自己對蝙蝠們的表現在外人眼裡看起來有那麼糟，再來，沒錯，他成年了……

　　「你甚至不了解Todd。」小小的Damian再次疵牙裂嘴起來。

　　「噢，沒錯，你們很了解，那你們應該有很多理由說服我不該把你們的寶貝兄弟追走。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　飯桌上一陣沉默，只有那個局外人越來越張狂，「來吧，說服我，以你們對 **紅頭罩** 的了解，他應該多的是你們無法接受的缺點才對。」

 

　　Jason的怒意在瞬間湧現，以為喪鐘在餐桌上至少得體的想法狠狠打了他的臉——他怎麼會因為在市場相遇就允許這個人出現在自己的餐桌上？紅頭罩對蝙蝠家來說是多大的污點難道還要贅述嗎？喪鐘怎麼能在他的場合、在他面前要求其他人一一指出他有多讓人失望！？

 

　　Jason差一秒就要吼出逐客令，那一瞬間他看見Bruce輕輕拿起桌上的叉子，不是戳瞎喪鐘另一隻眼睛，而是取了一點食物……！？

 

　　「他有用不完的勇氣，Slade，」Bruce把食物放進口中，完全不顧Alfred口中有東西時不準說話的訓誡，「我認識Jason的時候他已經大到會害怕蝙蝠俠的年紀了，但是他敢把蝙蝠車的輪胎卸下來，這是 **你這種程度的罪犯** 都沒有勇氣做的事。」

　　「……」Jason錯愕地瞪著Bruce——老傢伙是在說什麼！！？

　　「在我們家，小翅膀是唯一一個進廚房不會讓人提心吊膽的，他還會做好衣物分類。」

　　「只要對方不是罪犯，大紅對弱勢族群就特別親切，他時常偷偷挪用Wayne基金給基金會照顧不到的人。」見Jason要開口反駁，Tim很快接著說：「我們必須假裝不知道，不然他會以為我們要反對，挪用Wayne基金的資金總比挪用企鵝人基金會的資金還要安全。」但不意味Jason就沒把企鵝人當提款機。

　　「上次提圖斯吃了Drake那個蠢貨餵的巧克力，是Todd即時發現並且逼牠吐出來，他手指關節上的咬傷過了一個禮拜才痊癒。」

 

　　Jason快速地眨了幾下眼，這個餐桌受了詛咒般地給他帶來各種不同的錯愕，蝙蝠跟小鳥們現在都是在說什麼？

　　——還是對他們來說那是他的缺點！？？？

　　——有勇氣、家事滿分、照顧弱小、拯救小動物是缺點？ **做人要不要這麼嚴苛！？**

 

　　Tim皺眉，「我沒餵牠，剛好掉地上被你的狗給吞了！」

　　「提圖斯受過訓練，牠不會吃掉在地上的東西！」

　　「但牠就是吃了！」

 

　　邊吃東西邊列Jason優點清單的Dick還要顧著旁邊兩個準備把叉子插進對方眼睛的弟弟，Bruce跟Slade仍在瞪著彼此，除此之外，這個餐桌再正常不過了。

 

　　Jason從來沒想過他們會為了自己的優點吵起來，以至於他都要忘記始作俑者Slade Wilson是要他們說缺點……這又是什麼新型的詐騙嗎？

 

　　「Jason的在學成績都是A，」Bruce說，「他有很強的文學造詣，」Bruce說，「學什麼都很快，」依舊是Bruce說，「也不會挑剔我選的電影。」

　　「……」Jason的臉都紅了起來，很想叫他別再說了，明明他已經不是小孩子了，Bruce起頭誇讚他居然會這麼讓人心動……

　　「我知道他愛我們，……」Bruce突然自己心虛，「可能僅次於Alfred……，總之，他愛我們。」

　　Dick才要補述，就看見Bruce的眼神猛地看向落地窗外，蝙蝠號誌燈打在夜晚的黑雲上，打斷這個漫長的晚餐。

 

　　許久沒說話的Slade也往蝙蝠號誌燈看過去，那是高譚義警們要去浪費時間的訊號，他冷冷地笑了一下，綜合起來沒有一樣是他必須放棄追求的理由。

　　「這不是很可愛嗎？」

　　「沒錯，」Bruce站了起來，拿起自己的外套，「所以你配不上他。」


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

　　蝙蝠號誌燈出現的不是時候， **現在才六點半！** 小鳥們表示萬般不願意，他們還有很多沒說呢！扣掉他們能想到的紅頭罩Jason Todd取人性命不手軟、暴躁、固執……的缺點，剩下的都是顯而易見的優點。

　　他們才不會把他交給SLADE他媽的WILSON！

 

　　「過來，Jason。」Bruce一把拽起還沒回過神來的Jason。

　　「Huh！？蝙蝠燈是在叫你不是叫我——」

 

　　Slade站在桌邊，微笑著向Jason揮手：「等你回來。」

　　「 **FUCK OFF** **！！** 」Bruce跟Jason以外的三個小鳥同時嘶吼，不僅如此還凶狠地比出中指，四根中指讓Jason他大開眼界。

 

×

 

　　被推進外表是凱迪拉克的蝙蝠車，Jason已經不知道翻了幾個白眼。

　　「我簡直不敢相信！」他不耐煩地大吼，「你寧可把喪鐘一個人留在我的安全屋也要我參加你們 **友好的** 打擊犯罪派對！」

　　「 **那不再是你的安全屋！** 」換好蝙蝠裝的Bruce也大吼，「安全帶！」

　　Jason邊繫安全帶邊碎碎念，「你不能擅自作主不讓我回去！我花了一整天安裝所有系統、打掃、儲存食物，現在只因為我旁邊住一個Slade Wilson？」

　　「他是喪鐘！」

　　「 **我知道！** 」

 

　　蝙蝠車衝出巷子，蝙蝠俠急踩油門跟急轉彎。

　　「問題是你早就知道喪鐘住在紅頭罩隔壁！你知道那是我的安全屋！你也知道他來高譚很久了！但如果你願意慷慨告訴我們任何一個人！今天我們就不會選擇在那裡吃晚餐！」

　　「 **你有整整一年沒進過那間屋子！** 」

　　「那不是你不說的理由！」Jason氣得手環胸，他沒戴裝備，以一個普通人的身分坐在蝙蝠車副駕駛。

 

　　「喪鐘在追求你！」

　　「他不是！ **他只是在挑釁你！** 該死！」Jason用力敲旁邊的把手。

　　「喪鐘不會為了挑釁我而謊稱要追求你！」

　　「這是你的結論？好，就算是這樣好了，誰追我跟你又有什麼關係？居然還讓你不得不稱讚我？」Jason咬牙，「真委屈你啊蝙蝠俠！」

　　「該死的！Jason！」蝙蝠俠更用力地踩他可憐的油門，「 **你是我兒子！** 」

　　「！！」

　　「你永遠不會遵守我的規矩！從小到大都是！你從不聽我的！！」蝙蝠俠對著方向盤咆哮，時不時也轉頭對Jason咆哮，但Jason顯然被嚇壞了根本沒想到要他好好看前面好好開車。

 

　　「除了夜晚生活之外，我一直都想讓你像個被寵壞的富家子弟一樣，你偏偏喜歡跟Alfred一起爬上爬下、整理東整理西、課業跟吃飯以外的時間把自己弄得灰頭土臉！為什麼你就是不願意放鬆下來？為什麼就不願意聽我的？」Bruce往旁邊看了他一眼。

　　Jason沒有回答，車內一時安靜了一會兒，只有蝙蝠車引擎的聲音在作響。

 

　　過了幾秒蝙蝠俠繼續說：「很可惜的是……」他深吸了口氣，「直到……直到我在你的墓前懺悔，我才得到一個結論……為什麼？」他又問了一遍，那個艱難的時刻，他懺悔很多事，或許沒親眼看見小丑的死亡也是一件，他坐在Jason Peter Todd的墓前，想起那個不曾閒下來的男孩，「你認為你不好好幫忙我就會開除你嗎？把你趕回街頭？」

　　「……」Jason沒有看他，逃避似地看向窗外。

　　「你是我的士兵，Jay，你……曾是……你 **是** 羅賓，跟Dick、Tim、Damian一樣，你是我的骨肉。」

　　「……」咬牙，喉嚨裡頭突然湧起一股酸澀，「我 **不是** 你的骨肉。」

　　「 **你是。** 」

 

　　車內再次陷入沉默，但這次更多像是尷尬。

　　「……」等到Jason發現的時候，他已經顫抖很久了，「我寧可你拒我於千里之外，老頭。」

 

　　Bruce難得地露出微笑，「我們會習慣的。」

　　「不要講得好像我回家跟你吃飯是應該的。」

　　「沒錯，是應該——」蝙蝠俠倏地踩下油門，他們兩個同時往前傾，「你剛剛說了 **回家** 嗎？」

　　Jason翻了個白眼，「oh shit……」

　　「每個禮拜六， **回家吃飯** 。」

　　「我已經不是青少年了，老頭，」Jason垂下腦袋，Bruce說得這麼信誓旦旦讓他有點絕望，一時之間他也分不清是好的絕望還是壞的絕望，「所以你現在只是想過過『哇喔孩子正在叛逆期』跟『告誡孩子別跟壞傢伙交往』的癮？」

　　講到這個，蝙蝠俠的氣場又脹起來了，「 **離** **Slade Wilson** **遠一點！** 」

　　「他就住我隔壁——」

　　「 **搬離那裡！！** 」

 

★

 

　　等到回到安全屋，已經是半夜三點了，Jason非常訝異有人幫他收好了桌子，今天晚上連夜翼、紅羅賓跟羅賓都出動到處跑，還有空幫他整理且能自由進出的人只有一個。

　　Jason走出陽台的時候發現那個男人正對著月亮抽菸。

 

　　「嘿。」

　　「嘿。」

 

　　Jason咬咬唇，手掌忍不住搓著自己的大腿，今天的晚餐真的給這傢伙看了太多笑話。

　　「你為什麼要這麼做？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我是說，我的、我們的『家務事』應該跟你無關才對，無論你順不順眼。」

　　「的確無關。」

　　「那為什麼？」

　　「你家人的反應超乎我的預期，我原本是希望他們打擊你、讓你心碎，這樣我得到你會更容易些。」Slade說得有點可惜。

　　「……」Jason睜大眼睛，不知道什麼更讓他驚訝，「我以為你只是在氣Bruce……」

　　「我從不說謊。」

　　「這有待商榷。」

　　「我不會為了氣蝙蝠而說這種謊。」

　　「該死……」Jason都要聽到Bruce的大吼大叫了。

 

　　見青年垂下腦袋，Slade稍微往他靠了一點，「邊緣老爸的心情很好懂，加上你們這些小鳥只是一群一起玩扮家家酒的大男孩們，本來應該說分裂就分裂，沒想到你們的羈絆比檯面上還深。」

　　「……」Jason看著他，他認得那種表情，雖然表現手法不一樣，但他偶爾也會從Bruce臉上看到，當自己說了什麼尖酸刻薄的違心之論時，Bruce也會這麼悵然若失，但礙於『老爸』的面子，這種神情通常會被拳頭跟互毆給掩蓋過去。

 

　　「你獲得神速力的時候，到底看到了什麼？」

　　「……」

　　「你抱了格蘭特，你們打了一架，然後呢？」

　　「嚴格說來是我在打他，他還不夠格跟我對打，」Slade笑著吸了口菸，「我回去是為了改變過去，跟所有速跑者一樣。」

　　「……」

　　「他死了，再次。」呼出一口菸。

　　「Slade……」

　　Slade搖搖頭，阻止Jason再說下去，「那孩子一直都這樣，叛逆又恨我，對我Slade、Slade的叫，沒大沒小，」哼地笑了一聲，「但只有在他快死的時候才會叫我老爸、求我救他……」

　　「……」

　　「他在我面前死了兩次。」看著遠方，「……」Slade停了好一陣子，「即使我擁有神速力，我也不是個有足夠力量改變時間線的人。」

　　「Slade……」

　　「但是你們在幹什麼？把人關進監獄是等著犯人被感化還是等著他們逃獄？」Slade轉過頭來，用近乎質問的口吻說：「在這種無關緊要的事情上浪費時間跟疏離彼此？」

　　「……那不是無關緊要的事，喪鐘，」Jason突然嚴肅起來，「我們都付出了代價。」

　　「沒錯，代價，我企圖擾亂時間線也付出了代價。如果有一天你的蝙蝠爸爸得到能改變一次過去的機會，你會希望他救你嗎？」

 

　　會嗎？

　　Jason的眼睛晃動一下，Bruce一生中想改變的事太多，Jason不確定自己的死亡是否真的那麼重要，他曾怨恨過那個男人輕易用另一個男孩取代自己，也怨恨過他沒為他殺了小丑。

　　經過那麼多的事之後，Jason認為不是只有自己仍活在苦痛之中，蝙蝠俠從來沒有快樂過，他在親眼看見父母死在面前時就沒快樂過了，所以Jason不確定自己能不能自私地要求父親來解救自己免於地獄之火的折磨而錯失快樂一輩子的機會，而且這個機會有可能還伴隨著失去他已經失去過一次的親生骨肉的代價。

　　但沒有什麼是不需要代價的，Jason很確認自己如果沒死過那麼一次，那些活跳跳的犯人會繼續活跳跳，抓了再放、抓了再放，沒完沒了……

 

　　「你用你的快樂成長換來幾個罪犯的死亡、治安太平，值得嗎？」

　　「……」Jason抬起頭，「值得。」他不是聖人，但是只是『快樂』而已，他媽有什麼好失去的？他有點自嘲地笑笑，「如果我要蝙蝠俠衝去我的死亡現場再看我失敗一次、再為我失望一次，還是別了。」

 

　　Slade突然放軟他的表情，伸出手，揉了男孩的腦袋。

　　「……」Jason抖了一下，但是沒有推開他。

　　「心痛都來不及了，哪有什麼失望？」他沈重地說，「你可是一個有血有肉的孩子啊。」

 

　　黑夜的星辰中Slade眼睛像冰川般的藍，Jason像被按了暫停一樣動也動不了，那男人靠了過來，突兀又溫暖地在他嘴唇上留下一個淺淺的吻。

　　Jason沒有大聲咆哮，他很精準地錯過咆哮的機會，因為當男人的溫度離開時，他發出的第一個聲音是錯愕的笑聲。

 

　　「我們正在談你兒子， **你卻吻我？** 」

　　「格蘭特歸格蘭特，你歸你，不衝突。」

　　「我真的到剛剛為止都相信你只是在挑釁Bruce！」

　　「挑釁歸挑釁，調情歸調情，不衝突。」

　　Jason更錯愕了，「 **你下手都這麼快嗎？** 」

　　「我向你道歉，這次算慢的了。」

　　「你個混唔！——」Jason的領口被扯過去，後腦勺被有力的大手固定住，但如果他認真反抗的話是能反抗的。——如果他想反抗的話。

 

　　一個聲音在跟他說，這傢伙是喪鐘。

　　一個聲音在跟他說，這傢伙殺人的數量是你的好幾倍，而且跟你不同的是，他從來沒有生命在手上消失的罪惡感。

 

　　當Jason總算反應過來，男人的舌頭已經在他口中囂張地留下菸苦澀與酒的甘醇。

 

　　「……」一時間Jason覺得自己有點醉，嘴唇跟呼吸都在顫抖。

　　「放心，如果你再大一點、只肯用白眼看我，我就會把你當作我那個傻兒子。」

　　Jason不甘示弱地哼笑一聲，感覺到男人摟在自己後腰上的手，「放心，如果你不曾殺過人、沒有潔癖般的正義感，我就會把你當作我那個傻……」頓了頓，「……監護人。」

 

　　「要來吃宵夜嗎？」

　　「認真的宵夜？」

　　「不認真的也行。」

　　「我不是在暗示什麼……」Jason紅著臉放開他，有點慌張地摸摸隔在他們之間的那條圍欄。

　　「我知道，過來吧，我對宵夜跟下酒菜都有些心得。」Slade往旁邊靠了一點，想讓Jason跨過欄桿過來，然而對面的男孩卻露出有點尷尬的笑容，「怎麼？」

　　「不是……就是……」青年退後了一點，「你等我一下。」

 

　　Jason縮進安全屋的時候Slade靠在圍欄上探頭過去，「如果你是要拿保險套的話……」

　　「 **不是！** 」Jason衝進廚房裡頭拿了什麼，「誰他媽吃宵夜戴保險套！！」再抓了鑰匙衝出門。

　　「跟我吃的話說不定要～」Slade悠悠地說，沒兩秒，他聽見自己房子電鈴響的聲音。

 

　　「走正門，進步了。」Slade打開門，沒戴頭罩的紅頭罩拿著一塊乾乳酪笑得有些靦腆。

　　「我還帶了伴手禮。」

　　「所以我說進步了。」Slade讓開一點，讓青年走進來。

 

　　Jason才踏入——無論是一段新關係還是鄰居家——整棟樓啪一聲斷了電，黑暗迅速籠罩了他們。

 

　　身為義警、身為傭兵，即使是在黑暗中他們也能臨危不亂，他們同時安靜地感覺到這間屋子裡還有別人。

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　「你覺得 **他** 在你背後嗎？」Jason的頭疼了起來。

　　Slade倒是老神在在，「我覺得 **他們** 都在我背後。」

 

 

-end-

 

就是這樣，有沒有很純情～～～

 

短番外（恐同者出沒注意）

 

超級市場中

菜販：哎呀你們這對父子長得還真不像～

Slade：我們是情侶。

菜販：操你們XX的死蓋屁嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶——

Jason：（有點敬佩對方的口無遮攔

Slade：你再多說一個字，我就把你操進地獄，不過我男朋友有潔癖，我跟他在一起的時候他大概只允許我用這把槍操別人。（亮放在胸口內的槍

菜販：（閉嘴

Jason覺得Slade有點帥氣。

 

換了個攤位……

肉販：哎呀你們這對父子長得還真不像～

Jason：呃，我們是情侶。

肉販：操你們XX的死蓋屁嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶——

Jason：你再多說一個字，我就把你操進……

肉販：操屁操！你他媽就一張 **沒屌零號臉** ！操你吖的龜蛋！

Jason： **我他媽殺了你！！！**


End file.
